In My Time
by karlidylanfa
Summary: Dean told Piper that they couldn't speak again because of his hunting job, but what he didn't know was that she was gonna tell him that she was pregnant. Later Piper ends up in a comatose state and has 3% chance to live, so Dean sells his soul to save her. She awakens from her coma to find out that Dean only has one day left with her. Is there a way to save Dean? What will they do?


**In My Time**

**~Dean and Sam's apartment room~**

"Dean?" Piper said. Dean looked up from the newspapers he was reading for any stories of murders. "Yeah, what's up?" Dean asked. Piper looked at him and took a deep breath. "What is it?" Dean asked again. Piper started to say "Dean I-" but got cut off by Sam walking into the apartment room. Piper had been over at Dean and Sam's temporary apartment room for the past few days because Phoebe was on vacation with Cole in Columbia and Prue was working long hours with her photography career. Prue was also using all her free-time with her new hubby, Andy. Dean glanced over at his brother and smirked; then he looked back over at Piper waiting for her to speak again. "Hey Piper," Sam said with a smile. "Hey. How are you?" Piper asked holding a smile. "I'm as good as I could get right now," Sam said turning his head to the floor in sorrow. "Oh my god! I'm sorry Sam I forgot about Jess," Piper said quickly. "It's alright...uh do you want me to leave you two alone 'cause I could go on a walk or something?" Sam asked grabbing the door handle once more. "No no don't even think about it, I'll just go. I probably should get use to not seeing you guys too often anymore. Right Dean?" Piper said grabbing the door handle. "Piper don't-" Dean started, but Piper slammed the door. Dean rolled his eyes and exhaled. "What's up?" Sam asked. Dean just looked around the room avoiding Sam's face. "Dean! Seriously I can tell something's up," Sam shouted. "Yeah well you can't help and I can't even do anything about it," Dean said. "What's up?" Sam asked one more time. "I told Piper earlier that we might not be...able to be together anymore," Dean said. Sam shook his head, "Dean why the hell would you do that? This is the happiest you've ever been before and you're just gonna throw it all away because we're hunters?" Sam asked with rage deep in his gut. Dean glanced over at his brother, "Do you really think I want to?" Dean asked. Sam just stared at him, "Huh?" Dean shouted. "I don't for the life of me want to leave her she's the one thing that makes me happy; but," Dean began. "But what Dean?" Sam asked. "We're hunters and she's a witch, her and her sisters. It just couldn't ever work between us anyway; we move around too much," Dean said. "Dean you sure as hell know that those reasons would ever keep you guys apart," Sam began. Dean looked up at Sam. "The only thing keeping you and Piper apart is you," Sam said and then he walked away.

Dean dug into his pocket and picked up his phone. Dean looked at his phone for a blank second then dialed Piper's cell number. It rang and rang and rang. Piper took her phone out of her purse and looked as Dean's named flashed on the cover. Piper's eyes started to tear up, but finally she just answered the phone. "What?" Piper said in an angry but sad voice. "Piper I-" Dean started. "You?" Piper said. "Piper you know that I love you with all my life, but-" Dean continued. "But you have your job hunting evil things that go bump in the night so obviously we can't be together. Right?" Piper asked. "Yes-" Dean started. "Oh I knew it so why are you calling me then, we broke up were done. Now that were not together you could probably just come over and hunt me; I mean you hunt witches right?" Piper asked. "Yes, but not ones like you. You're kind, you rid the world of evils. If me and my brother actually hunted the charmed ones...we would be the ones being hunted," Dean said. "Okay I know that, get to what you called me for," Piper demanded. "I just want to tell you that I love you, I will never stop loving you; but I can't just lay back and be a normal person. That's not my life and I don't want you to go on believing that we could've been a sweet little happy, normal family," Dean said. Piper took a deep breath and wiped her tears from her face. In the background of the conversation Dean could hear screaming and water pattering. "PIPER?!" Dean shouted through the phone. Sam heard Dean shout and rushed into the room. "What's wrong?!" Sam asked very worried. "PIPER?!" Dean shouted again. On the other side of the phone Piper and Prue were being attacked by a very strong warlock. The warlock was very powerful more powerful than Prue and Piper. Prue was knocked unconscious when the warlock used Prue's power against her and threw her against a boulder next to the water. "Oh god!" Piper shouted as she turned to see the warlock behind her. "PIPER!" Dean shouted one last time. Piper slowly backed up away from the warlock, "Dean I might die so I want to say two things. One: I'm 10 weeks pregnant with your baby, and two: I love you," Piper said right before hanging up her phone. "WAIT!" Dean shouted. Dean hung up the phone, quickly grabbed his coat, and ran towards the door. "Dean what's wrong?" Sam said whilist following Dean to the Impala. "Piper and Prue are being attacked by a warlock and I'm gonna be a father," Dean said driving off. "What?" Sam asked very confused. "Piper's pregnant and I'm the father; I was gonna leave her," Dean said. "Dean you didn't know," Sam said. "She was gonna tell me, but now she might die if I don't find where she is," Dean said. "Alright well what did you hear in your conversation?" Sam asked. "All I heard was Prue screaming and...water...I heard water!" Dean said. "That means they could only be in one place," Sam said. "The Abandoned Dam!" Dean said making a U turn and speeding down the other side of the road.

**~The Abandoned Dam~**

5 minutes later Sam and Dean arrived at the Abandoned Dam and hardly even parked the car before they ran. Sam and Dean were about a half a mile from where Piper and the warlock stood. As Dean and Sam were running they saw that the warlock had a hold of Piper's neck. "HEY!" Dean shouted to the warlock as he ran. The warlock looked over at Dean and Sam; then back at Piper who was still struggling to get loose. "Put her down! NOW!" Dean demanded. Sam was beside Prue trying to wake her up as Dean was still running toward the warlock. Dean was about a meter away when the warlock threw unconscious Piper into the 12 foot deep dam. "NO!" Dean screamed as Piper hit the water. Now Dean was just feet away from the water; Dean jumped from the edge and dove into the water. "DEAN!" Sam shouted which woke Prue. "What happened?" Prue asked rubbing her head. "You were attacked," Sam said looking at Prue. "Where's Piper?" Prue asked. Sam looked around for awhile but then looked out at the water. "Oh god Piper!" Prue screamed. The warlock looked at them then shimmered away out of sight. Prue quickly got up and ran over to the edge of the dam. Sam very quickly ran to her side and stopped her from jumping in. "PRUE! You can't just jump in!" Sam shouted. "But Piper!" Prue shouted. Before Sam could say anything Dean burst through the water; "Sam?!" Dean shouted. Sam shook his head, Dean took a deep breath and dove under once more. Sam and Prue waited anxiously on the edge, until Dean bursted through the water once again with Piper, still unconscious, in his arms. Dean felt like he was gonna fall over immediately when he stepped on land. Dean took as many breaths as he could before stepping foot on land, "Sam take her." Sam took Piper before Dean dropped her on the ground. Sam set Piper softly on the ground with her back straight. Dean fell to his knees and heaved water out of his mouth, after all the extra water in his mouth was out Dean crawled over to Piper and listened for a heartbeat. Dean lifted his head from Piper's chest, pressed his hands together, and started doing CPR. Piper then opened her eyes and coughed up bloody water, then blacked out once more. "We need to get her to the hospital!" Prue cried. Dean looked at Sam and got Prue into the Impala. Sam looked at Piper's unconscious body; then picked her up and placed her in the Impala.

**~The next day at the hospital~**

"Piper inhaled too much water and it put great pressure on her brain," The doctor said. "So what does that exactly mean?" Prue asked. "It will be a miracle if she wakes up," The doctor said. "What do you mean by 'If she wakes up'?" Sam asked. The doctor stared at all three of them, "Answer the question!" Dean demanded. "Piper only has a 3% chance to wake up from her comatose state," The doctor said. Sam caught Prue, before she could fall to the cement floor crying her eyes out, .

Dean walked past the doctor into Piper's hospital room and slammed the door. Dean sat in the chair next to Piper's bed, "How could you do this to me? How could you just-" Dean whispered to Piper. Dean started to cry, "What am I suppose to do without you?" Dean asked. Just then a weird dark figure appeared in front of Dean. "Hello Dean," The figure said. Dean stared at the figure, "Who are you?" Dean asked. "I am death," Death said. Dean immediately stands up out of his chair, "You get the hell away from us! STAY BACK!" Dean shouted. "Calm yourself Dean, I am here merely for a trade; that you may very well be interested in," Death said. "What kind of trade?" Dean asked. "A trade to save Piper's life," Death said. "How?" Dean asked. "You trade me your soul for her's," Death said. "You think I'm gonna trust death with Piper's soul?" Dean asked. "I'm fine if you don't want to trade, but let me say this I have to take Piper's soul by sunset," Death said. "Then I'll stop you," Dean said. "Try me," Death said. Death placed his hand on Piper's head; Dean could see something coming out of Piper's body. "What are you doing?" Dean asked furiously. "Taking her soul, if you don't want to trade then I must take her," Death said. Dean saw a white shape rise up out of Piper, it was her soul, he knew it had to be. Then Piper's soul shaped into her face, "Dean, what's happening?" Piper's soul asked. "Piper?" Dean said. "Dean?" Her soul said in pain. Dean stared in horror as Piper's soul was being eaten by death. "DEAN!" The soul screamed before she was completely enclosed in death. "Wh-Wha-What?" Dean stuttered. "I just took her soul, now I will be on my way to go collect the next soul," Death said. "Wait just a god damn mintue!" Dean demanded. "What did you just do?" Dean asked. "I just took Piper's soul and killed her," Death said. Dean fell to his knees and planted his teary face onto Piper's bed. "You can still save her," Death said. Dean looked up from the bed, "How? You killed her," Dean said. "If we make a trade before sunset she will be saved," Death said. "10 minutes, you're giving me 10 minutes to decide," Dean said. Death nodded. "How long will I have?" Dean asked. Death stared at Dean, "1 day." "1 day?" Dean asked in confusion. Death nodded again. "Where will my soul go?" Dean asked starting to cry again. "I don't have the decision of that, your soul will end up in the right place for you. I do not know if that's hell or heaven," Death said. "I don't want to go back there; to hell," Dean said. "What makes you think you'll end up there?" Death asked. "I was there before. How could I be any different in 2 years?" Dean asked. "Dean, you were sent to hell by Lilith, neither of us know if you actually belonged there," Death said. Dean looked at Piper's dead body, "Will the baby still be alive?" Dean asked. "I believe so," Death said.

**~Piper's soul~**

Piper could feel Dean's warm hand on her very cold body's hand. She wondered how she could, but she didn't care she wanted to feel Dean's hand until she died. The next moment she saw a bright yellow light, suddenly she was in a different place it was all a dark yellow color. She didn't know what was happening all she knew was that she couldn't control what she did; she was being pulled in by something. Before she toughed the brightest shade of yellow, a figure appeared before her eyes. "Who are you?" Her soul asked. The figure just continued to approach, but the closer and closer it got the figure started to form hands and legs. Finally the figure was right in front of her and she could see the figure was a human or at least in a human form. "Who are you?" Her soul asked again. "I am your whitelighter," The figure answered. "What is a whitelighter?" The soul asked. "A whitelighter is a guardian angel for good witches," The whitelighter said. "Do you have a name?" The soul asked. "Yes, I am Leo Wyatt," Leo said. "So why have we never met, I have been a witch for almost 2 years now?" The soul asked. "You never needed me, you had Sam and Dean Winchester," Leo said. "What now?" The soul asked. "Well now in the real world Dean is selling his soul for you," Leo said. "What does that mean?" The soul asked. "He's giving his life for you so you and your baby can live," Leo said.

**~Real World~**

"Okay I'll do it," Dean said. Death snapped his fingers then he was gone.

**~Piper's soul~**

"Oh god! I don't want that! Dean!" The soul shouted. "I'm sorry, but it has already been done give me your hands," Leo demanded. Piper's soul looked up to Leo and then at his hands. She grabbed his hands and felt a sting.

**~Real World~**

The next moment Piper was choking on a tube that the doctors had put down her throat to keep her breathing. "Piper!" Dean said. Dean hopped up onto his feet and ran out into the hall yelling, "Nurse- nurse! I need a nurse over here!" A nurse came from behind the desk and followed Dean into Piper's room. The nurse gently grasped the tube and lifted it out of Piper's throat. "This has never happened before," The nurse said. The nurse picked up a speaker phone sort of like a walkie-talkie. "Doctor Mahon Doctor Mahon to room 13," The nurse said into the speaker. Doctor Mahon left Prue and Sam's side and ran to Piper's room. Prue and Sam heard the call out for room 13 and knew it was Piper's room; so they ran right behind Doctor Mahon. When they first saw Piper awake again they couldn't breath, but then rushed to her side. "Piper!" Prue yelled. "Prue," Piper said in a weary voice. "You look good, but this has never happened before," Doctor Mahon said. "So can she go home now with us? I mean no offense, but we all hate hospitals," Dean said with a smirk. "I'm going to check her charts once more, but if they come out okay then I would say 'yes'," Doctor Mahon said. Doctor Mahon grabbed Piper's charts off the bed and read them. "Well I think we have to write out some discharge papers," Doctor Mahon said. Doctor Mahon walked out into the hall, "I'll be back with a wheelchair for you," The nurse said. Piper smiled and then looked at Dean with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" Dean asked. "I know what you did Dean," Piper said. "What are you talking about Piper?" Sam asked. "Yeah?" Prue said looking over at Dean. "I know you sold your soul," Piper said. "WHAT?!" Sam shouted. "How?" Dean asked. "Leo, our whitelighter, told me; he was the one who guided me back to my body," Piper said. "I don't believe you," Prue said with a disappointed look on her face. "What do you think I'm brain-dead?" Dean asked in a mad voice. "Well-" Sam said. "C'mon guys, I couldn't just let Piper die!" Dean shouted. "Yeah we know Dean, we both love Piper as much as you do; but selling your soul to a demon. We both know that's wrong," Sam said with fury.

They were all silent on the way back to the manor.

**~Halliwell Manor~**

They all walked in the doors, Dean was about to speak when, "He didn't sell his soul to a demon," Piper started breaking the silence. They all looked at Piper with blank expressions, "He sold his soul to Death," Piper finished. "Why?" Prue asked. There was a silence in the room once again, "She had a chance to live," Prue said. Piper started to cry, "No I didn't," Piper said in a sad voice. "But the doctors said that-" Sam started. "3%, Sam. That's like nothing," Dean said. "I did die guys," Piper said. Prue held her hand up to her mouth and gasped. "Death came and got me, and before he took me forever Dean made the deal. That's when I met Leo," Piper said. Just as Piper said Leo, blue sparkling lights shimmered beside her. "Hello," The lights spoke. The lights finally formed a human body, it was Leo. "Leo?" Piper said. "Hello Piper," Leo said. "So your Leo?" Dean asked. "Yes," Leo answered. "Why are you here now?" Prue asked. Leo closed his eyes and mumbled a latin word. Suddenly a black shape appeared in front of Dean again. "Death," Dean said. "Hello Dean," Death said. "Oh it seems I have interrupted a little party, you have everybody here. Piper, Prue, Sam, even Leo," Death said. "You can't take him I won't let you," Piper said standing in front of Dean. "You cannot stop me, none of you," Death said. "He's right, he comes for people who will or are dying and takes them," Leo said. "What if circumstances change again?" Sam asked. "What do you mean?" Death asked. "What if I sell my soul for Dean's?" Sam asked. "You can't do that Sam, he agreed to sell his soul he can't get out of his deal unless circumstances change," Death said. Piper started to think about what sort of circumstances could break his deal. "One second please," Piper pleaded. "For what?" Death asked. "I need to speak with Dean for a moment," Piper said. "Fine," Death said. Piper pulled Dean over to the side where no one would be able to hear them. "What is it?" Dean asked. "Dean I just need to say something to you before anything happens," Piper said. "Sure, what?" Dean asked. "Whatever happens happens okay?" Piper asked. "Okay? But Piper what do you mean?" Dean asked. "Dean don't worry about me and the baby ever, we'll be fine and we'll see you soon okay?" Piper said. "Yes, but what are you saying?" Dean asked. "Don't worry Dean I've got it all figured out. Promise me you won't worry," Piper said. "But-" Dean said. "Dean, promise me," Piper said. "Okay I promise," Dean said. "Now go back there and tell everyone I went to get you your last sandwich," Piper said. "What are you gonna do?" Dean asked. "You promised not to worry," Piper said. "Okay okay, but don't take too long," Dean said. "Trust me I won't," Piper said. Dean walked back over to the group of people while Piper walked into the kitchen. "Where is she going?" Death asked. "Kitchen, she ah wanted to make me a last sandwich," Dean said.

**~The Kitchen~**

Piper grabbed a knife out of the drawer. "Death said if the circumstances change, right? Well Dean's deal will be broken if I die before his soul is collected." Piper whispered to herself. "Don't worry I'll be back soon with the baby," Piper said while writng the same thing on a napkin that was under Dean's sandwich. Piper smiled at Dean from the kitchen. Piper grasped the knife with both hands tightly, then jabbed it into her heart. Piper tried not to scream but couldn't help it.

**~The Conservatory~**

"Piper?" Dean said. They all heard a loud noise going against the ground, "PIPER!" Dean screamed. All of them rushed into the kitchen, "PIPER!" Prue cried. Piper laid in a pool of blood, dead. Dean couldn't speak, he couldn't even move let alone have expression on his face. "Congratulations your deal has been broken," Death said. Then Death disappeared forever, "How did-" Sam began. "The circumstances changed," Leo said. "I think she knew," Leo continued. Then another figure appeared in front of them, it was Castiel. "Cas you gotta fix this," Sam said with tears rolling down his face. Castiel smiled, "Will bringing Piper back bring back the deal?" Prue asked. "No, and Piper knew that too," Castiel said. Castiel touched Piper's forehead and healed her. Piper gasped for air, then sat up and looked at Dean. Dean looked at Piper then fell back and looked at the ceiling. "What's wrong with him?" Worried Piper asked. "He's taken too much in the past few days," Leo said. "You're saying my brother went crazy?" Sam asked. "Well-" Leo began. Before Leo could say anymore Castiel grabbed Dean's head and healed him. Dean shook his head, "Cas?" Dean said. Dean looked at his surroundings, and he saw Piper. Dean pounced on Piper and hugged her tightly. "I thought I lost you," Dean said. "I know I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't lose you. Look at me now I am perfectly fine, me and the baby," Piper said with a tear moving slowly down her face. Dean looked at Piper and then wiped the tear from her face and kissed her cheek.

**~The Manor~2 Weeks Later~**

"Dean, move in here with me, you and Sam," Piper said. "What? Why?" "Well, I'm all alone here now Prue moved in with Andy after they got married and Phoebe stayed in Columbia with Cole. There's no one here for me," Piper said. "That's not true!" Dean shouted. "Me and Sam are always here for you!" Dean shouted. "That's my point, so why don't you just move in then?" Piper asked. "Because I want to be married first," Dean said. "What?" Piper asked. "Alright I was gonna wait for a better time to do this, but I guess this is as good of time as any," Dean began. "Dean what are you doing?" Piper asked. Dean knelt down on one knee and held in his hand tiny diamond ring, "Marry Me?" "Dean! Of course I'll marry you!" Piper shouted. "You will?" Dean asked. "Yes," Piper said. Dean lifted Piper up into his arms and spun her around in the air. "Alright I think you should stop spinning," Piper said. "Why?" Dean asked. "Because my morning sickness is kicking in," Piper said. Dean quickly set her down and backed away. "Hey, what would you say if we got married today at the chapel down the street?" Dean asked. "Are you serious?" Piper asked. "Sure why not, get it ove with, no stress," Dean said. "Alright let's get Sam!" Piper said excitedly. "I'm on it, SAM!" Dean shouted. "WHAT?" Sam shouted back. "Piper and I are gonna go get married. Wanna come?" Dean shouted. "Yeah! I'll be down in a second!" Sam shouted. "I have to get into something more suitable for a wedding," Piper said. "Piper you look beautiful right now," Dean said. "Yes, but this is our wedding day I want a 'good memories' photo, not a 'can you believe what we were wearing back then' photo," Piper argued. Dean nodded and Piper ran up the stairs. 5 minutes later Piper came down the stairs with a long white dress on and her hair was put in vintage curls. "You look amazing!" Sam said. "Thank you," Piper said. "You really do look beautiful," Dean said. Piper smiled and kissed Dean.

**~The Chapel~**

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked. "Of course," Dean said. "I'll wait in there for you two then," Sam said then he walked into the chapel. Piper and Dean shared a gaze at the chapel, "Can you believe we're doing this?" Piper asked. Dean looked at her, "No, but I know that I'm here with my dream girl," Dean said. Piper smiled and then Dean smiled. They walked into the chapel engaged to be married and walked a newly wedded couple.

**~The Manor~ 6 Months Later~**

"C'mon Piper Push!" Dean demanded. "You can do it you can do it," Sam said. Piper's face was drenched in tears and sweat. Her face started to cringe as the pain furthered. "AAH!" Piper screamed. "I know I know it hurts, but our baby is almost here just one more big push!" Dean said. "I can't," Piper cried. "Yes you can just push!" Sam demanded. "Stomach," Dean said. Dean gasped, "What is it?" Sam asked. "It's a boy, Piper we have a boy!" Dean said. Piper laughed as best as she could, "Push one more time!" Dean demanded. Piper grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed, she pushed as hard as she could. "Broken bones," Sam said trying to feel his hand. The next thing they all knew, they heard cries coming from the baby boy. Dean cleaned him and wrapped him in a yellow blanket. "Here you go mama," Dean said with a tear rolling down his face. "Dude are you crying?" Sam asked. "I'm a father!" Dean said. Dean wiped his tear, "And why are you crying?" Dean asked. "She's got like a death grip, okay?" Sam said. Piper laughed and looked down at the baby boy. "What are you gonna name him?" Sam asked. Piper looked at Dean, then at the baby boy, "Chris Johnathan Winchester after his grandpa and great-grandpa," Piper said. Sam smiled and Dean hugged his new family. "Chris Johnathan Winchester is that your name?" Piper asked. The baby just smiled, "He's a miracle," Dean said. "A little miracle," Piper said smiling. "Look what we did," Piper said. "I see," Dean said. Dean rubbed his head on Piper's, and rubbed his hand gently on the back of the baby boy's head.

**~5 Years Later~On Halloween~**

Piper was waiting in the livingroom for Sam and Chris to come down in their costumes. Piper was wearing a red and white dress with a headband for Halloween and she was holding a 3 week old baby, who was wearing a little bumblebee outfit. Piper's outfit was meant to be an 80s' costume. Standing beside Piper was Prue, who was wearing a fairy outfit and also held a baby, but this baby was 2 years old. "Sam! Chris! At this rate we're gonna miss Halloween!" Piper shouted. SAM!" Dean shouted. Dean walked into the room with a black mask, black cape, and black batman shirt on. Dean was also holding a baby, this baby was 3 1/2 years old. Dean held his free hand out toward the girls, "I'm Batman," Dean said with a smirk. Piper and Prue laughed, "You sure are," Piper laughed. Piper walked over to Dean and kissed him. Just then Sam came walking down the stairs with a big furry costume on. Everyone in the room had blank expressions until Dean laughed. "I get it, you're Sasquatch!" Dean said and laughed. Then everyone laughed, "Alright Chris now it's your turn," Sam said. Chris came down in a soldier suit and a fake little water-gun. "Chris you look so cute!" Prue said. "Thanks," Chris said. The baby Prue held was wearing a little cop outfit after Andy, who was killed 3 years back in a shoot off. Sam walked over to Prue and the baby, "How are you? I know it must hurt seeing Jakob in a cop costume," Sam said. "Yeah it is, but truthfully it makes me feel good. It gives me a way to remember Andy and what he loved to do," Prue said. Sam leaned in to Prue and kissed her on the lips. Prue smiled and wrapped her arm around Sam, "I love you," Prue said. "I love you too," Sam said.

Jakob is Sam and Prue's 2 year old baby. Sam and Prue got together a few months after Andy died and had JaKob. The baby Dean was holding is Piper and Dean's baby girl, Liz, she's wearing a ladybug costume for Halloween. The baby Piper holds is their 3 week old baby boy, Adam, who is wearing a bumblebee outfit.

"Well guys should we get crackin'?" Dean asked. Prue smiled and placed Jakob in Sam's arms. Sam, Prue, and Jakob walked out the door and waited outside for the others. Piper set Adam in the front of a double stroller and Dean set Liz in the back of the stroller. "Shall we?" Piper asked pointing to the door. Dean lifted his arm and bent his elbow, "Let's get our candy on!" Dean said. Piper laughed and hooked her arm around his. They all were outside, "This is us now," Piper said. "Can you believe it?" Prue asked. Piper thought for a moment, "Of course I can," Piper said. Piper looked at Dean and kissed him. Prue looked at Sam and smiled, then continued to kiss him as well. Piper smiled at the inside of the house, she smiled at how much it had changed over the years. Finally she closed the door.

**THE END!**


End file.
